Feet, toes, ankles, and lower legs commonly are injured and/or exposed to various bacteria, viruses, fungi, and other organisms or organic matter. In some cases, an injury or exposure to a microbe may result in compromised/damaged tissue, discomfort, infection, and/or colonization. In other cases, infected injuries or microbes may cause unpleasant odors or altered appearances.